<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>远距离恋爱 by Seal_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757942">远距离恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02'>Seal_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*倘若你稍稍离开，我的爱会像你我之间的空气一样膨胀，会变成风、雨、阳光和城市，变成一片森林，里面有座像斑鸠的羽毛那么蓬松舒适的房子，就是我们的家。<br/>*某对异地社畜的短故事<br/>*猫猫永远热恋🤗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>远距离恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>朴智旻最近总加班，闵玧其拨了几次视频电话对方都没有接。<br/>九点了，还在公司吗？<br/>“哥~我刚开完小组会，还要忙一会儿才能走。”手机震动了几下，“小橘子”回拨过来，闵玧其把手机举起来，小朋友叫哥的时候自己总是习惯性地微笑起来。<br/>朴智旻把手机放在一边又开始工作，闵玧其安静地看着对面忙碌的身影。手很小但很灵活，在键盘上噼里啪啦奏出旋律，脸颊肉最近几年里被消磨殆尽，闵玧其只觉得心疼。<br/>所以说时光会抚平棱角是假的吧，它除了让人掉发和发福，也会让人变得越来越单薄又敏感。<br/>悄悄为小朋友点了咖啡，刚才听他小声嘟囔明天还有好几个会。闵玧其趴在桌面上细细观察小男友，黑眼圈有点明显，刘海又该修剪了，和天气一起干燥的嘴唇表面出现了折皱。<br/>“我们智旻真好看。”对面低着的脑袋抬起来，闵玧其笑着，一手托住脑袋。朴智旻没有听清，以为他说了自己坏话，一个眼神杀过来，但嘴角没有向下。</p>
<p>以前就喜欢故意和他对着干，看朴小旻把理性丢掉是一大乐趣，就算是被抬杠被追着打也是他自己乐意。小朋友总是在被骗之后气急败坏，但下一次也还是会选择相信他。<br/>突然就想到刚认识朴智旻的时候，一头橘色热烈张扬，一开口却将软糯可爱都暴露出来。</p>
<p>记得校园纳新那天活动室来了好多人。大部分都是慕名而来，贝斯手田柾国的帅照贴在公告栏C位很难不引起轰动。还有不少人为了看一眼鼓手闵玧智，走到活动室门口又被气场震慑住选择扭头就走。<br/>“不是真正喜欢音乐的人麻烦现在就离开。”闵玧其见房间里的人像来时那样鱼贯而出忍不住扶额。<br/>“你这么凶以后还怎么找对象？”<br/>“学长学姐好，请问乐队还纳新吗？”<br/>闵玧其见证了亲生的盐系拽妹表演了一场瞬间变脸绝活儿。<br/>“满员了。”<br/>“你别听他瞎说。”<br/>小学弟站在门口迷茫地朝他们傻笑一下，手指略显局促地摆弄衣摆，闵玧智把门关上一边问他会点什么。</p>
<p>听朴智旻唱歌简直是享受一整套听觉马杀鸡，闵玧其默默埋怨自己一时想不出什么高雅得体的词汇。像是清泉流过树林，敲击石子发出清脆的“叮咚”声，闵玧其觉得自己要去给命运开门。<br/>“我要中午来的小橘子。”成员内部讨论的时候闵玧其果断抽出朴智旻的资料。<br/>“我们就快凑成一道彩虹了吧。”闵玧智看了看镜子里的三个人，一个薄荷绿，一个是阴阳头，还有自己的蓝紫色。<br/>“哇哦那可真酷。”小田吹了吹口哨。</p>
<p>2.<br/>“呜呼！终于下班了。”小朋友伸了个懒腰，穿好外套把双肩包背起来。耳机收进来一些风的呼啸，闵玧其叫朴智旻把帽子戴上。<br/>在公交站等着末班车，朴智旻靠在广告牌上，手背不小心蹭过冰凉的柱子被冻得打一个机灵。玧其那边好像很暖和的样子，明亮的室内，头顶有黄色的小灯，他的哥哥穿着纯棉的睡衣戴着新配的半框眼镜。肩上的沉重让他喘不过气，朴智旻知道不是背包的问题。<br/>只有不远处的小吃摊还有些温馨的颜色，好像在等着他，抬头看向灯火通明的公寓和大厦却觉得陌生。好像被世界屏蔽在一方狭小的空间里，那些应该笑着的时刻都不属于我。<br/>突然好想回到过去，只用关心期末考和演出的简单日子。那时候怎么会觉得考虑午餐晚餐是件麻烦的事情呢？他的脑袋向右转就能真真实实地触碰到同样炙热的视线，只要下了台阶就能准确无误地投进那个人的怀里。可是现在手里拿稳了的只有盛关东煮的纸杯，墨鱼丸的温度还在随时被冷空气抽离。<br/>突然觉得自己好像那颗墨鱼丸。</p>
<p>“玧其~我想听你唱歌。”对面的人换了个姿势摊在沙发里，朴智旻想起上次还在那里撒了一大碗爆米花。<br/>“嗯……想听什么？”<br/>朴智旻摇了摇头，想到了什么又突然弯起嘴角。“拉吉莫拉拉~”<br/>闵玧其也跟着笑起来，“是你真的很不会玩游戏。”<br/>“但是哥更过分，居然改编成歌！还当来电提醒！”<br/>“因为可爱才用的呀。”<br/>“那你唱一遍嘛……”<br/>“这首歌只适合你啊。”<br/>朴智旻把热汤喝掉，走向垃圾桶。“可是我总会变得不可爱的……”<br/>“没有哦，我们旻旻现在只是变成不同类型的小可爱了。”<br/>“所以哥为什么会喜欢我啊？只是因为可爱吗？”朴智旻上了公交车做到最后一排。车厢里没有开灯，也几乎没有乘客，朴智旻融进黑暗里，偶尔路过街灯短暂地照亮他，闵玧其看不清自家小朋友的表情，对面传来的电子音总是有些生硬，摸不清情绪。<br/>“我有时候回想起我们在一起的过程，都觉得好有戏剧性。”</p>
<p>他们的乐队除了会参加校园活动，偶尔也会去帮认识的酒吧老板吸引人气。年末的某天来了个自称是朴智旻男朋友的人，酒吧的伙计以为是熟人就带他进了后台。男生将近一米九的个子进门之后搅乱了房间里原本的和谐氛围。他不仅撞到了田柾国还打断了闵玧智没说完的笑话，说要和朴智旻谈谈，闵玧其看出朴智旻眼底闪过的惊讶和不愿意，在他和男生出门后没多久就去催促朴智旻上台。<br/>“等你结束了我来接你。”朴智旻拉着闵玧其的衣袖走得很快。<br/>“今天为大家多准备了几首歌，祝大家玩的愉快……”闵玧其神色自若，田柾国和闵玧智也只迟疑了几秒钟。<br/>男生在酒吧附近等着，闵玧其说要送朴智旻回去，背着吉他，把口袋里的暖宝宝分给他，两人并排走。朴智旻没有搭理男生，他不远不近地跟着他们。<br/>“哥，如果他追上来，你能不能别走？”朴智旻压低的声音里充满小心翼翼。<br/>闵玧其从上台前看到小橘子泛红的眼眶就大体了然。<br/>“智旻，我有话要和你说。”男生果然走上前，身上的酒气在寒夜里蒸散成难闻的水雾。<br/>闵玧其安静地站在朴智旻身边。男生见他不肯回避，便也无所顾忌了。<br/>“你知道我和朴智旻认识很久了吗？”<br/>“我和他也认识挺久的。”男生的身高加剧压迫感，但闵玧其无动于衷，好像面对的只是个无理取闹的小孩子。<br/>“那你知道我喜欢他很久了吗？”男生伸手想碰朴智旻，被闵玧其打掉了。<br/>“那你知道我们已经在一起很久了吗？”闵玧其牵起朴智旻的手，“别再来找他了。”<br/>闵玧其知道男生还在看他们，一直没有松开手，两人保持着十指相扣直到抵达朴智旻的宿舍楼下。<br/>朴智旻的脸早就熟透了，闵玧其意识到自己常年冰凉的手居然有了舒服的温度。<br/>“谢谢你啊玧其哥~”小橘子走丢了几个月的拘谨又重新回到脸上，闵玧其只觉得学弟迷茫的时候太容易让人心动，伸手把几缕被吹乱的头发都拨回来。<br/>“他可能以后还会来，所以这阵子我来送你。”</p>
<p>他们只是在一个冬夜里回想起共同的时光里那些无法言喻的默契和不懂得枯竭的相互欣赏。还有许多充斥着打打闹闹的点滴，只要是关于闵玧其，朴智旻就永远会被骗。玩游戏的时候就算没有武器装备，闵玧其也会第一个冲到朴智旻身前。闵玧其发现熬夜写歌的清晨身上总会多一件外套，朴智旻也慢慢懂得了玧其哥也会在自己被耍的时候偏爱自己一点。在他心里，自己似乎和其他朋友都不太一样。发现了对彼此的心意已经高涨不下，各自走了四十九步，好像连最后的两步也没有仔细斟酌的必要了。<br/>于是闵玧其在跨年夜的烟花下哼唱着情歌，朴智旻扑进了闵玧其的怀抱。<br/>后来连拽妹听了都惊呼这是狗血偶像剧发展，小田同学扬言要和闵玧其学习撩人技巧，学生会会长金硕珍看了都说是绝配，朴智旻每天拎着咖啡进活动室，被捧着脸揉也笑得很开心。</p>
<p>3.<br/>闵玧其一向讨厌模糊不清，不管是人际关系还是其他大大小小的事情。他知道他们很难，每天努力工作想尽快实现现实层面上的在一起。只是距离太远，朴小旻很累，日积月累的疲惫让他渴望讨要一个拥抱，可是自己连张开双臂都做不到。他讨厌现在朦胧的屏幕对面，讨厌那个只能靠想象来支撑自己继续的不确定的未来。<br/>但是，现在闵玧其能做的，就是在电话另一头明确地告诉自家的朴小朋友，“我喜欢你，不是因为你唱歌好听，不是因为你可爱，就只是喜欢你，喜欢朴智旻。”<br/>对面的人模模糊糊地露出温柔的笑。“好哦，朴智旻知道了~”<br/>两人又断断续续地说了一天下来的琐事，朴智旻说睡前再打一次电话才挂断。<br/>因为不想让对方担心所以尽量说些轻松有趣的事情，朴智旻觉得每天的心情都在做减法，从满分开始算（有时候因为不想起床甚至不是满分），天气不好扣两分，鞋子磨脚扣一分，公交车太挤扣五分，猪队友没有完成任务扣十分……每天都在及格线徘徊，有时候心情实在down到谷底了就放纵自己吃宵夜，一个人在公寓楼下的小摊喝掉一大杯啤酒再慢悠悠上楼。<br/>当初是自己说想到这座城市的，因为喜欢它发达中又有历史底蕴，建筑物是自己喜欢的风格，还有好多精致的商业街和善良热情的居民。但独自一人前来闯荡总是很寂寞，朴智旻不是那种走到哪里都有朋友的人。和大部分社恐的普通上班族一样，他保持礼貌又疏离的微笑，习惯了避免多余的沟通，把工作群一个个设置成置顶，把心思都放在电脑而不是同事之间的八卦上。所以是自己想从世界里挣脱出来，还是被世界遗忘了呢？朴智旻觉得他与世界是相互嫌弃的关系。不到讨厌程度的原因，大概就是因为世界上还有一个闵玧其吧。<br/>昨天妈妈打来了电话，日常问候了一遍亲戚们又绕到了找对象的环节，朴智旻想打个哈哈转移话题但长辈并不领情，说隔壁家的二儿子都快结婚了你除了工作也要抓紧时间……除了工作其实真的没有多少时间花费到自己身上。朴智旻难过地想已经快两个月没见到闵玧其了，上次见面还是因为他出差来找自己，两个人只有几个小时能腻在一起。他好想和长辈们说自己其实已经有交往中的恋人了，他很优秀，和自己也很合适，但他知道现在还不是时候，以后可能也不是。</p>
<p>闵玧其早在大学毕业前就和家里人说清楚了，家里人一开始不信，直到他牵着朴智旻大大方方地回家，妈妈才反应过来。朴智旻在和长辈们见面前紧张得不行，换了几套衣服又纠结要不要带特产当礼物。其实多个儿子也没什么嘛，后来闵玧其给朴智旻重复的时候，朴小旻同学表示自己真实的羡慕了。<br/>“主要是你很好啊，他们都很喜欢你。”闵玧其捏了捏他的鼻子，看到朴智旻的鞋带开了又蹲下给他系好。朴智旻看他的头顶长出了一截黑色提议去把头发染黑。<br/>“因为你很快要去工作了，黑色看起来比较顺眼。”<br/>“我也可以找不要求发色的工作……”<br/>“……因为不想让别人看你，你只能让我看。”<br/>“好，我去染。”闵玧其笑成牙牙乐的时候朴智旻的心就像蒲公英被风吹散那样自由。</p>
<p>闵玧其在大学本地找到工作，说是男友还在上学不能走。每个周末朴智旻都到闵玧其的住处去，一起看看电视，看哥哥做饭，看窗台上的薄荷叶，看楼下路过的泰迪单方面和大金毛打架。闵玧其会做他最喜欢的菜，把肉变着法子地做得很好吃，每次朴智旻买了蛋糕他都嫌太甜，但他永远喜欢砂糖奶油在朴智旻嘴里融化的味道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叮咚”，朴智旻拿到了闵玧其点的咖啡，送外卖的小哥还说有话带给他，然后说“不好意思我需要碰到你”。<br/>小哥摸了摸朴智旻的脑袋，看着小票上的备注尽量温柔地念出“小橘子，今天也辛苦了~”，朴智旻说完谢谢之后关上房门就绷不住眼泪了。咖啡还是温热的，朴智旻捧着它看着那一行小字渐渐哭出声音，隐隐压抑着的声带慢慢打开，他无声地骂他的猪队友们、毫无理解能力的上司、撞到人不道歉的过客、态度很差的售后客服，骂膈眼睛的镜片、不合身的衣服、高峰期的车流、累积起来能把自己埋住的资料和文件夹、从天而降的各种紧急任务……他像是回到刚学会走路的时期，摔倒了也不着急爬起来，先放声大哭一阵把爸爸妈妈都引过来安慰自己，虽然长大的他身边只有空气。<br/>咖啡杯上画着的笑脸眼睛小小的，像闵玧其一样笑起来一点儿都不swag。朴智旻感觉自己的泪腺实在需要释放，想象着闵玧其在他紧张的时候会安慰他说尽力就好，演出结束后会和他说辛苦了，他怀念着那些周末可以抱着他入睡的夜晚，他不肯安静，哥哥就拉着他的手不让他乱动。在所有牵手方式里我最喜欢先击掌再慢慢分开五指变成十指相扣，手心贴着手心，永远没有秘密。<br/>朴智旻不管因为流泪而变得凌乱的脸，给闵玧其打视频电话，说“闵玧其，我好想你。”对面的哥哥安静地看着他，眼里还是满溢出来的怜爱和心疼。他听着自家小朋友一遍一遍不断重复着说想自己，自己又何尝不是这样，想念一个人到快要崩溃。他们之间不缺信任，也不怎么需要加强心里的联结，他们只是需要结实的拥抱，需要把自己的负面也呈现给对方。他不喜欢小橘子报喜不报忧，不喜欢看着他的笑容一天天变僵硬，他不喜欢他们在两座城市里做着同样的事情，不喜欢他们只是站在镜子的两个面却无法触及。</p>
<p>4.<br/>“以后我要学开车，这样就可以带你去兜风啦！”朴智旻坐在小电驴后座搂紧了哥哥的腰，把脑袋抵在他的后背。<br/>“好啊，等你学会了就可以接我上下班，我还可以在车上睡久一点。”闵玧其的外套敞着，脖子上挂着的小猫吊坠却安然贴着皮肤。<br/>“我要买一辆黑色的车，后备箱要大，可以装你的音乐设备，有时候我们近距离旅行的时候还可以放行李和吃的……”<br/>“你这么小一只开那么大型的车吗？”朴智旻觉得闵玧其是嫌他太矮，在哥哥的侧腰拧一下。<br/>“诶嘿！”闵玧其抖了一下，小电驴跟着在路上摇晃，“别闹！”朴智旻知道自家小哥哥如果不冷下脸来就没有不高兴，贴在他耳边轻轻说一句“爱你！”，然后让迎面而来的风把这句话一起带走。</p>
<p>现在，朴智旻拥有了驾照，但还是天天随人流挤公交挤地铁，手机里存了几张心仪的汽车照片，但路过4S店的时候他也不会停下来观望一会儿。公司离车站有段距离，朴智旻不会骑车，一路上就开启竞走模式，慢慢学会了怎么走路又快又好看。<br/>在心里默默计算今天的心情分数，早晨发现眼睛哭肿了扣三分，因为收到玧其的咖啡加十五分，起床的时候没有很累不加分也不扣分，出太阳了加两分……同个项目组的成员今天来得很早，还带了一些家乡的特产分享，因为朴智旻这段时间帮他做了很多工作所以额外给了他一箱水果。朴智旻道谢后开始干活，照例在心里预演一遍交流会的发言，文档里的小错误都很及时地修正了。似乎是老天有意补偿他流干的一公升眼泪，今天的上司看起来心情不错甚至表扬他工作认真又细心。朴智旻卡壳了一次后顺利完成了展示。<br/>照例是相机先吃饭，朴智旻把午餐拍照传给了闵玧其，对面也及时地回复了张饥饿的表情包，叮嘱他慢慢吃的文字也变成有声读物。视频电话拨过去却被拒绝了，朴智旻挑眉发了语音消息，“怎么不接呀？”<br/>对面传来文字，“昨天没睡好，今天黑眼圈太重了，很丑。”<br/>“我今天还是肿眼泡呢，哥不想嘲笑我一下吗？”朴智旻一笑眼睛就看不见了。<br/>对面说自己有事处理就先暂停了聊天，朴智旻也乖乖放下手机。不知道闵玧其有没有按时吃饭，这人一开始工作就会完全忘记自己是个人。</p>
<p>朴智旻来到这座城市前因为吃饭和男友吵过不知道几次架，口味大体上是相同，但朴智旻想吃炸鸡的时候闵玧其总说要买炒年糕。还有朴智旻说的变态辣对闵玧其来说完全就是地狱料理，小橘子下意识就以为鱼肉不是肉。<br/>“我要吃肉，不是鱼！”每次朴智旻看到翻白眼的肉菜脸色就马上垮下来，闵玧其就说鱼也是肉，自家小朋友捂着耳朵说不是，两人陷在简单的循环里谁也不愿意先投降，最后总是闵玧其和楼下的流浪猫一起解决。<br/>朴智旻“闭上耳朵”的功能也不是每次都有用，比如生病了闵玧其就会炖鱼汤给他喝。自己求了几次只喝汤都得不到回应，哥哥把他的手放下来，沉默着把鱼刺都剃干净，朴小旻便也不敢再拒绝，一碗汤两三口都灌进肚里。还好哥哥不会发火说他幼稚，朴智旻总是望着去洗碗的背影感慨自己挺幸福的。<br/>两个互相头疼的家伙恋爱就会变成一对只关心对方的傻瓜，朴智旻也有因为发现哥哥的垃圾箱里都是咖啡罐而发脾气的经历，他一生气就想捶这个不吃饭的笨蛋，但又怕太用劲对方会受伤，于是气得跳脚，等到自己骂累了，闵玧其再小声说一句自己饿了，两人就又手拉手去吃饭。问题永远解决不了，闵玧其笑嘻嘻说自己下次还敢，朴智旻除了和死鱼一样翻白眼也无济于事。</p>
<p>同事在下班前半个小时就开始收拾桌面，在办公室里游走，看到门外有个庞然大物慢悠悠移动过来便靠着打印机好奇地观望。<br/>玩具熊身后的男人和前台值班的小姐姐说了几句话，她就推门进来和他说“是找智旻的，我们找个理由让他先别走”。<br/>同事开朗地朝闵玧其比了个OK手势，三秒钟作出一副凝重的表情走到盯着电脑的朴小旻同志身边告知他要加班的“噩耗”。<br/>下班时间一到，同事们就本色出演了丧尸暴起的戏码，朴智旻和组员们说了“明天见”后又噘着嘴把自己摔进椅子里，闭上眼睛思考晚餐要吃泡面还是紫菜包饭。<br/>等朴智旻睁开眼睛，头顶出现了一只毛茸茸的熊爪。<br/>“Hi~”朴智旻庆幸自己没有被吓到一拳打过去，不然出事的就是自己了。<br/>熟悉的脸正笑眯眯地看着自己，身边的空气随着男人的到来都变得清新，朴智旻嗅出他们相同的洗涤剂的味道，起身把巨型玩具熊放到座位上，拥抱到那个人的一瞬间又红了眼眶。<br/>“闵玧其……”贪婪地把自己埋进对方的衣领，鼻尖触到温热的皮肤，朴智旻收紧手臂想要描绘出美梦的轮廓，听着平稳的心跳逐渐像烟花升空般欣喜又灿烂。<br/>“我在这里呢小橘子。”闵玧其依旧温柔地揉揉小朋友的脑袋，搭在侧腹的手感知到对方又瘦了不免心疼，扳过日思夜想的小脸使劲瞅。“是不是骗我的？都没有好好吃饭？”<br/>“我有每餐都吃，只是快到冬天了，容易饿嘛~”<br/>闵玧其抚过小男友的眼角，见那双清澈的眼角又要流汗，想说不要哭结果说成“昨天都哭到打嗝了，今天还哭呐？”小橘子捶了他一下又没忍住弯起嘴角。<br/>“所以说不能接电话是要过来找我吧？午饭吃了什么？”朴智旻勾着男友的脖子一脸认真。<br/>“没吃主食，买了一袋小橘子。”男人一笑就露出整齐的白牙，朴智旻觉得闵玧其就是世界第一可爱。<br/>他好想说“好想你”，说好多好多遍，说到闵玧其的耳朵起茧子，说到自己的嘴巴开始长燎泡，说到玩具熊都结上厚重的灰尘，说到海水漂流几个轮回落到沙漠，说到流星降临在自己的头上，砸出一个巨大的陨石坑，让后世长长久久地纪念。<br/>“可是我漏了一颗最甜的还没有吃，现在我要吃掉了。”<br/>朴智旻闭上眼睛，在下一秒得到了期待已久的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>